Nami
Introduction Cat Burglar Nami is the Navigator of the Straw Hat Pirates, being the 3rd member of the crew to join. She later became a permanent member after her home village was freed by her captain, Monkey D. Luffy. She is currently a soldier in the 4th Division. Personality Nami is arguably one of the two if not the smartest member of the crew and the third smartest character in the East Blue, according to Oda (the first is Benn Beckman of the Red Hair Pirates, the 2nd being Captain Kuro). Nami hated all pirates at first due to the way they treated her home and family. Though she changed her mind a bit after meeting and befriending. Though still knows that not all pirates are like her crewmates. Despite hating them she can't stoop herself to the level of killing as such example she asked Ichigo to kill Arlong after the latter was defeated and had turned himself into a half-demon. Nami can be seen ordering the crew to lift the mast or draw the sails. If she deems an island dangerous she will often try to convince Luffy (usually along with Usopp and Chopper) to not go there but will nonetheless follow Luffy's orders when he demands so. While slightly cowardly she is not to the extent of Ussop and will go. Though she will usually leave the fighting of stronger opponents to her other crewmates. Though if he need arises she will fight stronger opponents to protect her friends as example during her fight Shamon. Nami has very violent to the point it scares some of crewmates. As such if they do something idiotic, lose a chance to get a lot of cash or anything that annoys her to much that she will physically beat them up. Nami is quite greedy when it comes to cash, jewels and other valuables accepting any challenge that comes along. Her love of money stems from her childhood, where she lived a poor life and was often upset at having little wealth despite the love of her adopted mother. She became even more obsessed when her family’s poor status led to her mother’s death. She grew up constantly getting money through theft to pay for the freedom of her village. She will normally send crewmates on tasks sometimes dangerous to get it. Though no matter the cost she will never sell out a comrade. Nami is quite vain as and takes pride in her looks and full of herself at times saying she is "too cute" and becomes melodramatic during the Davy Back Fight, saying that the Foxy Pirates would choose her for sure and became annoyed when Usopp said that would not be the case. Nami also has little modesty as such usually wears revealing clothing as she sometimes wears rather skimpy clothing and allows people to take photos of her wearing very little, such as swimsuits (as long as they pay her). She often uses her looks and sex appeal for her own benefit, flirting with men and acting helpless. Nami will even allow men to see her completely naked. However she will charge them though even if it is by accident. Nami also likes to tease prudish people as such will often tease Ichigo on it. This stems mostly due her crew stressing her. History (One Piece Manga) Nami is orphan that was found by the marine Bellemere and and another orphan Nojoko in unknown country in a village in the Pirate World that been had destroyed in a war. She was then adopted by the latter. She was taken back to Bellmere's home Conomi Islands in the Cocoyasi Village. Nami grew up developing a love for maps a dreaming of one day of drawing a map of the world. Her mother Bellemere who had retired from the Marines and became a Tangerine farmer was only able to provide meager support and were only able to afford the bare necessities. As result Nami could afford to buy the books on navigation leading her steal from the bookshop. Bellemere scolded Nami when she got caught stealing; however, she applauded Nami's first drawing of the island as the first step of her dream to map the world and put faith into Nami that she really could do it In one year Tangerine prices fell due a large supply. Bellemere ate only the fruit she grew while feeding most of the other food they had but did not tell them. One day Nami was Nojoko's old dresses (Which had been redesigned by her mother to make the front look like lion which had originally been sunflower). Nami was offended because she wanted her own clothes and not Nojiko's hand-me-downs and got angry enough saying she consider her real sister. Bellemere in anger slapped her. Nami then ran away wishing she had been adopted by rich people. Bellemere feeling sorry for her decided to make her favorite meal even though it wold break their budget and her Nojoko to fetch her. Just at this time, the infamous fishman pirate Arlong took over Conomi Islands, came upon Cocoyasi Village, and imposed a fee on every single adult and child in the village in order to 'live'. Since Bell-mère could not pay for her entire family's monthly fee for living, she was used as an example by Arlong to demonstrate to the townspeople what will happen to them if they ever go against him or fail to pay the fee. Bell-mère was then brutally murdered by Arlong in front of Nami and Nojiko. Nami was then kidnapped and forced to become a cartographer for the Arlong Pirates after he noticed the quality of her maps at such a young age. However, Arlong struck a deal with Nami: if she brought him Beli100,000,000, he would free her village. At Bell-mère's death, she told Nami and Nojiko to be strong and that "If you can survive, then happy times... lots of them... will come your way." This encouraged Nami to work hard to buy Cocoyashi from Arlong, believing that once she freed the village, she could pursue her dream and find happiness. At the beginning of the series, Nami had spent eight years making maps for Arlong and stealing treasure from pirates in order to buy back her village. During her time working for Arlong, she managed to steal a map of the Grand Line from Buggy and then lay adrift at sea with an empty treasure chest, which she used to trick some pirates and took their boat and their treasure instead. She was first shown (ignoring the shots from Episodes 1-3 that only appeared in the anime) running from three of Buggy's henchmen, when Monkey D. Luffy fell out of the sky. Luffy emerged from the smoke unharmed. Nami got an idea called Luffy Boss asking him to fight the pirates. The pirates crowded around Luffy and one of them hit him on the head knocking off his straw hat. This made Luffy angry and he easily defeated all three. Nami, who was watching, was impressed by his abilities and introduced herself as a thief who specialized in robbing pirates. Nami at first tried to strike a partnership with Luffy but he told her he was pirate she turned Luffy in to Buggy and pretended he was her former boss. She tied up Luffy and gave him to Buggy who locked him in a cage. Nami pretended to then join the Buggy Pirates in order to save her own skin. This worked well until Buggy ordered her to kill Luffy to prove her loyalty to him. Nami's conscience got the best of her and she decided to save Luffy. Fortunately, Roronoa Zoro showed up in time to save them both and fought with Buggy. Zoro cut Buggy into pieces, marveling at how easily he was defeated.[ But when he turned around, he found that Buggy's hand had managed to detach itself, stabbing Zoro in his midsection. Buggy then revealed he ate the Bara Bara no Mi, a Devil Fruit giving him the power to detach his body parts, rendering him invulnerable to sharp objects such as swords. However, the three of them managed to escape by firing Buggy's cannon at Buggy and his crew. They escaped into the empty town were they met a pet a dog and the Mayor of Orange Town Boodle. They then encountered Mohji Buggy's first mate and Richie his pet Lion. Nami and Boodle escaped (Zoro was recovering from his wound in the Mayor's house) but Luffy was still stuck in the cage that Buggy imprisoned him in when Nami turned him in. After the fight Nami saw the destroyed the pet store that dog was defending. Nami was quick to blame saying he was no different than other pirates. However the Mayor Boodle stopped her. When Luffy gave the last box of dog food to the dog she realized that Luffy actually fought for the dog’s sake. Nami along with Zoro and Luffy went to help Bo odle who had went confront Buggy and almost got choke to death if weren't for their arrival. Luffy then knocked him out to make sure he would not get in the way. Zoro fought with Cabaji, Buggy's second mate and swordsman, and despite his wounds, defeated him. Nami at first show no interest in the fight and instead snealed to steal Buggy's treasure and his copy of the map of the Grand Line. However eventually he caught the latter trying steal and tried to attack her but Luffy saved her. She then helped in the fight by taking some of Buggy body parts and tying them together. Buggy was left with just his hands, feet and head, vulnerable for Luffy to send him flying. Nami gives Luffy the map of the Grand Line as she thanked him and agreed to partner up with him for the time being. Unfortunately Luffy gave away Nami's stolen loot to the towns people which made the latter tried to drown him in retaliation. Not long after they arrived in Syrup Village on the Gekko Islands, where the met village liar Usopp and Usopp Pirates, who were really just kids loyal to him from the village. Once the kids ran away in fear, the Straw Hats and Usopp shared a meal, although Usopp left early. Nami then lectured Luffy and Zoro not to eat the bones of the fish which caused the kids from early to call them cannibals to Nami's annoyance. The kids, Ninjin, Piiman, and Tamanegi tell them about Usopp's wealthy friend Kaya who is bedridden but was well-provided for by her two butlers. Five World War Prologue 'Summit Invasion Arc' 'Post-Invasion Arc' Five World War Fairy Tail Campaign 'Introduction Arc (Fairy Tail Campaign)' 'Aster Mountains Arc' 'Mount Hokabe Arc' 'Five Worlds War: One Piece Campaign' Relationships Acts of Order Monkey D. Luffy Ichigo Kurosaki Nami didn't have a chance to meet Ichgio before during the Wizard Campaign, due to being in separate fighting divisions. However the two were placed in the 1st Fleet together during the Pirate Campaign. Due to Ichigo prudish shy nature around exposing women, Ichigo blushed when seeing her only in her bikini. Once Nami find out about his shyness, she found it amusing, taking pleasure in teasing in him. 4th Division Shikamaru Nara Cana Alberona Usopp Ino Yamanaka Temari Nami and Termari appear to get along as Temari was comfortable about telling her about past. Yasopp Coalition Powers and Abilities While her strength is nowhere near the level of some of the stronger members of her crew, Nami is not a pushover in battle by any means. She shows this by defeating Sol, a former S-Class Wizard of the Phantom Lord Guild, a guild that was once on the same level of the Fairy Tail Guild. She also defeat Kin Tsuchi who was made stronger by being turned into a Half-Demon and with help of other soldiers in the Division she able to hold her against Shamon, the 2nd Kazekage for while. However it should be noted that Nami lacks physical strength when comes certain other members in the alliance. However what she lacks in strength she make up for in wisdom being consider the 3rd Smartest person in the East Blue. Art of Weather: Nami fighting mainly focuses on using her Sorcery Clima-Tact to use weather based attacks such as using mini thunder clouds to shock her opponents or creating mirages of herself to trick and fool them. Thunder Trap (雷雲の罠（サンダー・トラップ） Sandā Torappu?, literally meaning "Thundercloud Trap"): Nami creates four dark clouds after twirling her weapon. The clouds are capable of producing lightning. Mirage Tempo (蜃気楼（ミラージュ）テンポ Mirāju Tenpo?): Nami has been shown using an upgraded variation of this technique, allowing her to become invisible for an unknown amount of time. When she swings the Clima-Tact again, the mirage is released. Weather Egg (天候の卵（ウェザーエッグ） Wezā Eggu?): Nami launches a large egg, which hatches to reveal a particular kind of weather. Thunder Breed Tempo : '''After launching the egg at her opponent, she then commands it to hatch, calling it Lightning-chan, which then releases a large thundercloud, similar to Enel's Deathpiea ability, albeit on a smaller scale. After creating thunderclouds above her enemy, Nami can then take control of the lightning using her Clima-Tact, concentrating all of the lightning in the cloud into one blast and guiding it towards her opponent(s) to strike them down, making escape nearly impossible. '''Snow Clouds: Storm Cloud Rod: Gust Sword (突風 (ガスト) ソード Gasuto Sōdo?) : Nami points one of the three segments of the Clima-Tact at an enemy. A small bubble forms at the tip facing the opponent which then bursts and shoots a gust of pressurized air at an enemy at high speed. It resembles a thin whirlwind. Milky Ball(ミルキーボール Mirukī Bōru?): 'Nami produces many giant balls made out of Sea Clouds which are able to survive on the Blue Sea. She then gathers up all of the balls and creates a wall with them, to hold back her opponent(s). '''Heat Egg: '''Nami creates a small bubble on the tip of one of the three segments of her Clima-Tact. The bubble produces immense heat which can melt snow easily. '''Cold Ball: '''Produced from the '"Cool Pole", its productivity and power is greatly strengthened from its previous version. It can be used to cool the temperature in the air, a single one cooling the air enough to result in ideal conditions for the creation of mirages. Hail Breed Tempo: 'Keen Intellect' 'Thief Skills' 'Navigation Skills' Trivia In Q&A, ND said he considers Nami the 7th Strongest of the Main Female Protagonists in front of Orihime Inoue, but behind Lucy Heartfillia, Hinata Hyuuga, Nico Robin, Sakura Haruno, Rukia Kuchiki and Erza Scarlet. (In order from strongest to weakest: Erza Scarlet, Rukia Kuchiki, Sakura Haruno, Nico Robin, Hinata Hyuuga, Lucy Heartfillia, Nami and Orihime Inoue) *Nami's Japanese VA is Akemi Okamura. * Nami's English VA is Luci Christian who also voices Child Natsu from Fairy Tail, Ochaco Uraraka in My Hero Academia and Lil' Miss Malachite in Rwby Category:Straw Hat Pirates Category:4th Division Category:Alliance Category:Soldier Category:Female Category:Pirate Category:One Piece (Series) Category:Weakling Trio Category:Lightning Manipulation Users Category:Illusion Manipulation Users Category:Keen Intellect Category:B-Class Fighters Category:Sister Category:Student Category:1st Fleet Category:Weather Manipulation Users Category:Pole Weapon Users Category:Ally/Friend of an Act of Order Category:Wind Manipulation Users Category:Pirate World